


【all耀】肢體分離

by Julgrey



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julgrey/pseuds/Julgrey
Summary: 三观极度不正晚清背景有乳华断肢慎入右耀
Relationships: China/France (Hetalia), China/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 120





	【all耀】肢體分離

【all耀】肢體分離

我神经病想写的。  
这篇里的是清耀。

断肢预警

高虐（指物理）预警

三观不是不正了，是已经爆炸了。

晚清背景，涉及轻微毒品，辱华要素。

能接受就往下翻

黑，真的好黑。

王耀躺在不知道是谁的怀里，双眼蒙着黑布，身体因为恐惧打着颤。两双冰冷的手正在他瘦削的身上游走，带着暧昧的意味玩弄着这副布满爱痕的身体。  
明明自己不想要，可是被爱抚过多次的身体还是起了反应，乳头和前端都已经硬了。

真恶心。

王耀为自己的身体感到羞耻，他的现状在封建礼教的眼里无疑是屈辱和淫乱的，肉体的惨状比起西汉的戚夫人有过之而无不及。在某只手划过他的会阴后，那种令人作呕的感觉混合着快意到达了极端。明明知道反抗会有更严重的后果，但王耀还是挥舞着四肢推搡着压迫在他身上的人。不，那不能算是四肢了，只是几节尚未切除的残缺罢了，起不到任何反抗作用，残肢无力徒劳的反抗甚至能刺激到那几个变态的特殊癖好。

“都这样了还能反抗啊。”声音从前面传来，软软的，王耀听出来了，是露西亚。

“耀耀最好还是乖一点吧，不然剩下这一点肢体都会被我们切下来哦。”软糯的声音却带着明显的威胁意味。伊万把头贴在他的胸前，亲昵的磨蹭着：“虽然我已经把耀耀的两只手给拿走了，但多拿一点我也不介意。”

“其实这样也挺好的啊，有人帮你把持朝廷，你什么都不用管，你只要负责吸鸦片和被哥哥干就好了。”抱着王耀的人也发话了，是弗朗西斯。

“都是耀耀不乖，才变成现在这样。”伊万像是责怪似的说道。

“对啊，如果小耀乖乖的把天津的商埠让出来，哥哥才不舍得让伊万拿走你的手。”  


王耀听到这话，却是在心里嗤之以鼻。

一个天津够他们分吗？就算打开广州打开长江口岸也是无法满足资本主义侵略者日渐扩张的胃口的。  
  
这些冠冕堂皇的漂亮话也只是披着文明皮的蛮夷的伪装罢了。

而他被关在这里多久了呢？

他不记得了。

“”耀耀又在心里诅咒我们了吗？”看着身下的人不出声也不动作，熟悉他的伊万就知道王耀在出神。

弗朗西斯捧过他左边的残肢，在断面落下一吻。

“没事，等会给他吸点鸦片就好了，他会被爽到找不着北的。”  
是的，王耀对鸦片的瘾早就深入骨髓了，吸入大剂量鸦片后的王耀是弗朗和伊万最喜欢的，会眼神迷离地躺在那儿，让他干嘛就干嘛，乖的像只奶猫。不像平时的王耀，就算切了四肢还要怕这只牙尖嘴利的野猫反咬你一口。

弗朗西斯朝王耀的后穴里伸入两根手指，草草拓张后便一插而入，被肏弄过多次的小穴早已学会臣服，服帖地将炽热的性器吞了下去。而王耀的前端也被伊万照顾着，带着枪茧的手熟练地抚慰着翘起的性器，东方美人脸颊通红却咬着嘴唇不愿意发出声音 。

黑色布条因为三人的动作变得松散，继而从王耀脸上掉下来，露出了那双带着血腥恨意的眼。  
“为什么……”

弗朗西斯没有说话，只是一下一下的顶着他。  
他喜欢看到王耀的眼神因为快感而变得朦胧，因为这样王耀才不会用那种高傲的眼神盯着他。

明明是个落后愚昧的国家，人民穷困潦倒到如此地步的国家，看别国的眼神却带着满满的轻慢。

活该被按在地上肏。

弗朗西斯记得听亚瑟•柯克兰说过王耀，描绘过那个男人的富可敌国，也听费里西安诺•瓦尔加斯说过他的恃美扬威，但是当他面对传说的时候却大失所望，他看到的不是富饶的唐，强大的元，而是那个被鸦片腐蚀到了骨子里的清。

腐朽糜烂，带着毁灭性的美。

美丽的事物如果不能保护好自己，终将成为别人的囊中之物。  
  
伊万按着王耀的左臂，肘关节部分以上已经消失了———那是他们一手造成的。  
一开始，亚瑟用鸦片把王耀拉下了传说的神坛，富饶的土地和落后的科技让侵略殖民成为了必然。  
他们希望掠夺王耀身上的资源变得更强大，强大到可以大打败其他国家。  
王耀屈服在了鸦片和坚船利炮之下，让中国成为了世界博弈的棋盘之一。一方面来看是各国居心叵测，在利用王耀制约其他国家；但是从另一面来说，王耀也在利用他们让自己学习到更多东西。但照现在晚清的颓势，王耀他……会消失吗？

来自北国的侵略者挠了挠头，不打算想这闹心的世界级问题，他会因为这个东方国家明明摇摇欲坠却得到了大量西方的关注而感到烦躁。

于是，索性，他掰开了那人残缺的腿根，可怕的尺寸对准了小穴，一插到底。同时他吻住了王耀的唇，惨叫被他的吻堵在喉咙里。“你疯了吗！”弗朗西斯忍不住斥责他，王耀已经痛到痉挛了。伊万感觉到性器上有什么热的液体流过去，应该是王耀的血吧。毕竟在没有润滑和扩张的前戏，同时吃下两只尺寸可观的阴茎，开裂流血是意料之内的事情。  
不过他们是国家，这种程度的伤只是鸡毛蒜皮。

就算后背被刀划一道深可见骨的口子，正常情况下第二天就可以活蹦乱跳地回来了。

他瞥了法兰西一眼，然后不管不顾地在柔软又紧致的体内冲撞起来，穴里血液与前列腺液被搅拌在一起咕叽作响，这样听起来倒是有几分像你情我愿地做爱。  
  
可现实是王耀感觉好冷，资本主义社会的怀抱根本没有温度可言，他感觉到眼前一片发黑，小穴钝痛麻木，嘴唇也被伊万啃出了血。

“其实把耀耀削成人棍也挺好的呀，这样的话抓过来就可以肏了呢，感觉好方便啊。”  
这是他晕倒前听到的最后一句话。

晕倒是对现实的短暂逃避，下一次醒来，依旧是一样的梦魇，甚至有的时候会更糟糕。

侵略者是不会考虑他的感受的。  
  
他们会轮流上他，把精液灌满他的直肠，在他的身上侮辱性地写满各国文字，甚至是给他的人民洗脑想要从内部分裂他。

王耀痛恨他们却腐朽无力，无所作为。

身上的伤口日益增多，一日愈比一日痛，尤其是背上的那道被本田菊砍出来的伤疤，怎么都没法愈合。按理来说身为国家，断个手脚都可以长回去，但是自从吸入鸦片后，他的恢复力便一日比一日弱了。王耀觉得自己的未来是一片黑暗，一眼望不到头的黑暗。

这样暗无天日的日子，终于在某一个下午结束了。

他在欧洲各国剑拔弩张无暇顾及王耀之时走了进来。王耀艰难地抬起头，逆着光勉强看清了他的脸———和他一模一样的脸，只是他的眼里倒映着蓝色的天和白色的太阳，身上也泛着灵动的活气。

比起他的日薄西山，真的是好了太多。

所以当他举起枪的时候，王耀什么都没做，只是闭上了眼睛。

他听见远处天津码头上的货轮汽笛轰鸣，隐隐约约传来民工的呼号声。视力的关闭让听觉变得格外灵敏，似乎还能听得到火车经过铁轨的声音。他恍恍惚惚地意识到：原来，多年前李鸿章那小子搞的洋务运动，现在已经发展到了这个程度。

——————————END.

真的是写的没头没尾。。。  
其实是复习近代史的时候随手写的，复习到哪个相关事件就写哪个。  
涉及到了第二次鸦片战争，北京条约的法俄部分，甲午战争，一战（其实一战是1914清灭亡是1912没啥关系但是为了写结尾我我我我纂改历史）  
青天白日是指孙中山先生的中华民国，不是物流大王常凯申的KMT哦。  
最后的那几个片段指代1911辛亥革命。  


看到最后点个小红心嗷我爱你们！  



End file.
